A Lettery Love
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Only a year ago the Vespers were gone. Two months since the Cahill family moved back to their normal lifes. But Ian gave Amy his word that he will send letters from London but she never got any. Amy had a fight with Ian and she have to clean her brothers bedroom too, but what she finds there make her think again of his promise. What Amy found? Maybe OOCness.


**Me: Hey sorry but my internet broke down. Well this is a new story, the other one is discontinued cause of a writers block. But it's ok! So for this disclaimer hm, oh I know! Evan Toliver show your self!**

**Evan: What do you want?**

**Me: Disclaimer and do it quick Vesper!**

**Evan: I am not a Vesper! I am only Amy's boyfriend but I will do it! KathyCahillMadrigalLeader39 doesn't own anything except the plot.**

**Me: Ok. Oh you said you are Amy's boyfriend?**

**Evan: Yes why?**

**Me: *evil smirk* Not for long! AMIAN FANS ATTACK! *all Amian fans run into the room and beat up Evan* Well I will use some fun too, on with the story. EVAN YOU ARE NO COMPETITION TO IAN YOU HEAR ME?! *join the beat up***

Amy's POV

It was a year ago that we beat the Vespers for good. Dan had returned to his old annoying self now. Sinead with her brothers, Ned and Ted, flew to New Jersey with Uncle Alistair so the boys would have doctor treatment. The Holts were busy with sports they joined at the Olympics, they will win for sure. Jonah and Phoenix were traveled all over the world for concerts and the little Phoenix played guitar for his cousin. Nellie and Uncle Fiske worked more with the Madrigals. As for the Kabras they had to go back to London to reclaim their property, Natalie had called sometimes, Ian promised that he will sent letters two months ago but he didn't. Yesterday we had a really bad argument.

_*flashback*_

"_Hey Ian?"_

"_Well yes hello Amy, how are you?" _

"_Not good."_

"_Why? Evan broke up with you?"_

"_No I broke up with him and I am upset because you didn't send any letters!"_

"_Amy I swore that I will send letters and I sent like what 20 letters? Are you playing with me love?"_

"_Don't call me that Ian! And maybe you are playing with me! I can't believe that you fooled me again!" and with that the line went dead._

_*End of flashback*_

Now I had to clean my little dweeb of a brother's bedroom. Oh great! I had to take out the thrash too. Wait a minute something was in there. I took the bin to my room and tried to figure out what were those white envelopes. I took one and I was frozen. I couldn't believe that I acted so stupid to Ian yesterday! They were exactly 20 letters in the bin all from Ian. I couldn't hold my self anymore so I grabbed the newest and I read the envelope which wrote; **From: Ian Kabra, London-UK, 6/8/12, Street Protmus 21, To: Amy Cahill, Boston- Attleboro 12. **Ian's smooth handwriting was all over the paper. I scratched the envelope open and started to read.

_Dear Amy, _

_I don't know if you got my other 19 letters but anyways. How are you doing? Daniel, Fiske and Nellie are they how I remember them to be? If you care to learn Natalie and I are pretty well. Natalie is still upset because she didn't get the new Prada purse and driving me crazy. _

_Me? I could smile and say that I am fine but that would be a lie. Why? Because I miss you and everything about you. My point is that, like I said to my others letters, I love you Amy. Never understand the nickname "love" that I was calling you all the time? Well it was because I loved you and I still do. I love how your jade green eyes are sparkling with joy and excitement; they are like a green ocean that I want to loose my self in. Your reddish hair, how I loved to see you do that silly little dance when the hostages were back. I love the soft sound of your voice, when I was a suspect for Vesper 3, and you were by my side and told the others that I wasn't the Mole and you were right. I love your cute blush and you adorable shutter never lose those two, neither your laugh nor your giggle; they were like music to my ears. I love everything about you; they are so many things that would take a full book to write them down. I know you have forgiven me but I haven't forgiven my self for not letting you know earlier how much I love you Amy. Well listen to this song I am sure that will express my feelings for you right now for not telling you; the song is "What hurts the most" search it. I have to go now bye love._

_Always yours with love,_

_Ian Kabra._

I was really upset and I was ready to cry when I heard that song. I had to call him, I needed to call him! I grabbed my iPhone and searched my contacts; Ian's phone wasn't so hard for me to find I had three hearts next to his name. I called one ring, two rings, three rings and then a silky British accent answered.

"Hello, Ian Kabra speaking."

"I-Ian?"

"Well hello love."

"Hi, I-Ian I am so s-sorry."

"What for?"

"For yesterday, I found your last letter in Dan's room and I have only one thing to say…"

"What?"

"I-I l-love you I-Ian."

"I love you too. Well is it a good idea to come over?"

"Are you in Boston?"

"Well yes."

"Then yes! Come over I would be happy to see you!"

"See you latter then my love, bye."

"Bye."

That dweeb I will kill him! I went down stairs only to find Saladin eating cat food, Uncle Fiske reading his newspaper, Nellie cooking diner and Dan playing Ninja Gaiden. I though well and I walked down to my Uncle.

"Uncle Fiske, you know how much you want us to bond with other family members?"

"Yes Amy. Why?"

"I invited someone for diner."

"Oh please don't tell me is you new boyfriend!" Dan said, now he had appeared next to our Uncle.

"Well my dear brother, yes my new boyfriend. So can he come Uncle Fiske please?"

"I don't see why not. I want to meet him. I hope he is not like Evan."

"No he is not like him, Dan try not to embarrass me ok?"

"No promises."

Then the bell rang. I run to the door and right in frond of me was Ian; he was a head taller that me now. I smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged me back and then lent down and kissed me. Finally our not dare kiss. I kiss him back with the same passion as him. We walked in and I told playfully to my brother.

"Dan you know Ian, Ian you know Dan anything more?"

"I thought you were expecting your new boyfriend. Oh, you found the letters?"

"Yes Dan I found the letters."

"What letters?" Uncle Fiske said behind Dan.

"The letters Ian send me."

"Dan you are in serious trouble, as for you Ian…"

"Yes Mister Fiske?"

"First you can call me Fiske or if you feel comfortable Uncle. Secondly, I hope you don't hurt my niece ok?"

"Yes Mist- Uncle Fiske."

"That's nice then, Dan we will talk an other time. Ian come and join us for diner."

"With my pleasure."

But before we went to the table he kissed me and I could see the love in his eyes. From that moment since now I knew that Ian was my true love from the start.

**Me: O.M.G my hand hurts! From the punching but from the writing too! I wish that my story *sniff* would happen *sniff*. They are meant for each other! Who agrees with me?**

**All the Amian fans: WE ARE! AMIAN 4 EVER!**

**Me: I expected that. So did you liked it, loved it, hated it? You know what will let me know a review. So review people or else I might sent a super duper Madrigal agent in your sleep! So review, bye! **


End file.
